High School of the Dead: Rise of the Dead
by Lulia Fleur
Summary: OC's wanted! A group of teenagers fight to survive in the hell that the world has become. Rating may go up to M.
1. Chapter One

**This is the first chapter I hope you like it! If I described your OC's wrong, please let me know and I'll make the changes , I'm still accepting OC's preferably male. Thanks!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Seiko Tachibana was walking down the hall towards the gym to train, looking in on the kids in class. It was deadly silent, besides the murmuring in the classrooms. As Seiko walked towards the gym, she heard something hitting against the gate.

"Who's that?" Seiko said aloud as she saw a man pressing himself against the gate, his arms sticking through.

Seiko saw a security guard and some teachers walk over to the gate to confront the guy.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you listening!" Mr. Takayama, the PE teacher.

He stuck his arm through the gate and grabbed the man's collar. Seiko watched with fascination as the man groaned and swung his head toward Mr. Takayama's arm and bit down into his wrist, spraying bright red blood. Mr. Takayama screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the man continued to rip Mr. Takayama's arm to pieces.

"What the fuck…" Seiko said, her eyes wide and scared.

The security guard pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man nervously.

"Stop it! If you don't stop, I-I'll shoot! Do you hear me?"

When the man made no response, the security guard shot the man in the head, blood spraaying everywhere.

"Was that really necessary?" said another teacher.

"H-he didn't listened to me!"

"Are you all right Mr. Takayama?" said the teacher but he wasn't breathing at all.

"Mr. Takayama!" said the guard shaking him up, but nothing.

Seiko ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "What the fuck is going on down there."

Suddenly a moan broke the heavy silence , Seiko looked over and saw Mr. Takayama stand awkwardly to his feet, his left arm still dripping the goey red substance.

"Mr. Taka-" the teacher began the Mr. Takayama jumped at her , and ripped her shoulder devouring her flesh and muscles. The teacher screamed at the top of her lungs but suddenly silence came over the blood bath.

"What-What! Mr. Takayama! What the hell!" the guard screamed before being devoured by 'them' and silence took over, yet again.

Seiko kept on watching and panicked. "Shit, shit, shit!" she said. Seiko looked over her shoulder and saw a man with a cowboy hat walking towards his locker. Seiko ran too him and grabbed his arm, as fast as she could and ran to the gym.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me!" said Geoffrey Dees. But before she could answer the intercom answered for her. They stopped dead in their tracks.

**"All Students, please follow your teacher's directions, we are going into lockdown procedures, so please remain ca- Wait! NO!"**

The intercom shut off for a couple seconds and all of the students sat in horrified silence. Suddenly, the intercom came back on and the school grounds were filled with screams and the sound of flesh tearing. All was quiet for a moment, and then chaos consumed the school. People fought to get out of the classrooms, shoving and pushing each other out of the way as they ran towards their deaths. 'They' roamed the hallways and feasted on the panicked students, and more screaming and the smell of blood filled the hallways.

"To the gym! Now!" Seiko said bumping and fighting, still holding his arm.

" Watch it, you fucker!" Geoffrey yelled to the one who pulled his hat. "Damn, fuckers." he muttered to himself, re-arranging his hat. Shortly after they arrived to the gym.

"I'm..Seiko...Tachibana...by the way, cowboy."she panted searching in the gym lockers for weapons. Geoffrey chuckled and said. "Geoffrey Dees, pretty lady."

"Nice to meet ya." she winked, throwing a baseball bat over her right shoulder and walking towards him, giving him a golf club. "Hit 'them' in the head, cowboy."

"'Them?"

"Yes, 'them'. The flesh eating monsters you see in the mangas and such." she explained.

"Oh...right...right." Suddenly, someone came barging in, it looked like a student, trying to hide from 'them' followed by three hungry flesh eating 'them'.

"Get ready, cowboy." she grinned swinging her bat.

"Count on it, pretty lady."

Geoffrey was first, trying to impress her and such. He ran to 'them' and kicked one of 'them' in the legs and 'it' fell smashing 'it's' head in the concrete. One of them roared and bit at Geoffrey's wrist, but Geoffrey straightened his arm, and brought his knee into the man's jaw, weakening his grip. Seiko ran to his side, grabbed her bat with both hands and hit 'it's head over and over again, spewing blood all over the floor. As Geoffrey ran towards the student he felt cold hands grab at him, he felt 'it's' disgusting breath on his neck, 'it' was just about to bite him until the student shot 'it' through the head with the school bow and arrow. Which 'it' fell to the floor dead, again.

"Thanks. You just saved my sorry ass." He said rubbing his neck. "I'm Geoffrey Dees, fourth year." he said offering his hand which the student took it.

"Sojiro Emiya, second year." he grinned and looked over to Seiko. "Seiko Tachibana, third year." she winked and smiled. "Y-yeah." he said looking away blushing. "Let's get the hell outta here." Geoffrey said checking if the coast is clear.

**Math class:**

Allie snapped her head over to the door as one of 'them' came barging into the door, hungry for her flesh. She quickly got up, dropping her lunch, backing up. Her back hit the end of the wall. 'It' kept walking and grabbed her neck, 'it' was just about to take a bite when blood was spraying and 'it' fell to the floor beside her. Allie sat and started sobbing quietly.

"Allie! Stop crying. Let's get the hell outta here!" said Saeko offering her hand. Which Allie gratefully grabbed it. "Here." as she offered her bat. "B-but. You don't have nothing to protect yourself with." she said wiping her tear stained cheeks.

" I have another bat, no worries. When one of 'them' attacks you, don't hesitate and hit them in the head. It's you or them." she said turning around. "Allie, this is cowboy and that's Sojiro."

"Hey" said Sojiro as he chuckled. "It's Geoffrey." he glared at Saeko and continued. " And hey, Allie."

**Library:**

**"All Students, please follow your teacher's directions, we are going into lockdown procedures, so please remain ca- Wait! NO!"**

The intercom shut off for a couple seconds and all of the students sat in horrified silence. Suddenly, the intercom came back on and the school grounds were filled with screams and the sound of flesh tearing. All was quiet for a moment, and then chaos consumed the school. People fought to get out of the classrooms, shoving and pushing each other out of the way as they ran towards their deaths. 'They' roamed the hallways and feasted on the panicked students, and more screaming and the smell of blood filled the hallways.

Makoto Imegawa dropped the library book he was returning, as 'them' came barging in the library doors. Makoto ran and grabbed the nearest weapon there is, a broken broom. One of 'them' stumbled towards him, and Makoto sidestepped and twisted, bringing his broken broom crashing down on 'its' head, spewing it's brains on the dry ground. Makoto ducked as one of them grabbed at him, and brought his broken broom crashing into 'it's' jaws and splattering blood behind it. He 'They seemed to come at him endlessly, and Makoto was tiring quickly. 'They seemed to come at him endlessly, and Makoto was tiring quickly. Makoto yelled as he stabbed his bat through one of 'their' chests, and flung 'it' to the ground, splattering blood as it fell. To his horror, it staggered to its feet and made a lunge at his head, but Makoto was too exhausted to dodge and felt his neck and shoulder being grabbed.

"Da-damn it!" he said preparing for the inevitable.

Suddenly, something stabbed 'it's' head, spewing blood all over him. 'It' fell to the ground beside him, looking at him with dead eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking, letting 'it' grab you? You could have died!" Yelled a girl with waist long dark brown wavy hair with side swept bangs.

"Well, I couldn't do anything! Sorry, my bad!" he sighed rubbing his blood stained forehead. "Sorry, I'm Makoto Imegawa, second year." he said standing up.

"Avalyn Nightingale, also second year." she smiled at him. "Let's get the hell outta here." she said checking the hallways. He sighed and agreed.


	2. Chapter two

_**I hope you like the new chapter! Please give me feedback as I would really appreciate it. Oh yeah! I would love you guys to fill the form below me. Also, please start thinking of any Oc involving romantically *wink wink* with your Oc. And the owners of this beautiful Oc's please post your Oc form on the reviews so the other beautiful people know how your Oc is. Please people! I will not be accepting anonymous Oc's. Anyway, too much blabbering. Enjoy!**_

_**Lemon (yes/no): **_

_**Pairings (who/why):**_

* * *

**The hall:**

Makoto Imegawa grabbed his broken broom and smashed one of 'them' with the other side of the broom. Avalyn Nightingale finished 'it' off with a stab from her broom, also. Makoto wove through 'them' swinging his broom like a madman and killing 'them' left and right. Avalyn jumped on one of 'them' that had come up behind Makoto and downed it with a powerful blow from her broom, splattering blood on the ground at her feet. Makoto brought the broom above his head and brought the broom down on the last of 'them's' head, cracking it open and spilling out 'its' brains.

"Looks like we make a good team." said Avalyn panting.

"Looks like we do." said Makoto giving her half smile and wiping sweat off his brow. "Avalyn, get ready. There's more of 'them'."

* * *

Seiko Tachibana jumped backwards as one of 'them' came staggering towards her, and when 'it' approached her again, she punched it in the abdomen and twisted, catching 'it' in the face with a powerful kick that would knock any man out. But 'it' stood up and staggered towards her. Geoffrey Dees jumped between 'it' and her, grabbed his golf club rather tight and gave a powerful blow in 'it's' head, instantly cracking up 'it's' skull and dropping lifeless on the floor, like it should have been. Allie Harris ducked as it made a grab for her head, and plowed into 'its' chest with her shoulder, knocking it backwards. She ran at 'it' and slammed 'it' in the face again with the tip of her baseball bat. Sojiro Emiya twisted in midair, and smashed 'it' in the head with both of his legs, sending it flying into a wall. 'It' made a sickening crunch and slid down to the ground, but 'it' got back up and staggered towards him this time.

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Sojiro along with the moans that filled the school.

"No idea!" yelled Allie besides him, hitting 'it' in the head. Seiko swinged her bat to 'it's' head, crushing 'it', spewing blood and brains all over her tank top.

"Shit! My shirt. Damn fuckers!" she said wiping the blood off her shirt as one of 'them' stumbled towards her. "I think your life is more important, right now!" yelled Geoffrey as he crushed the head of 'it' that staggered towards Seiko. "Thanks, cowboy." she grinned as she bashed more of 'them' that staggered towards her. "No problem!" Geoffrey grunted as he hit one of 'them'. Seiko, Geoffrey, Allie and Sojiro sprinted for the staircase where another group of 'them' was waiting.

Makoto whipped his broom into 'its' chest, and up through 'its' skull, bespattering his face with blood. Makoto snorted in disgust, but didn't have time for anything else. Makoto stabbed it quickly through the chest five times, blasting 'it' into the wall, where he lunged and splattered the wall with 'its' blood. Makoto and Avalyn sprinted down the hall and into the stairwell, where another group of them was waiting.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Did you say something Avalyn?" Makoto said as he stabbed one of 'them' in the head. "N-No!" she grunted as she deffended herself.

"A-Avalyn! Is that you?" yelled Allie as she ran into a group of 'them', dodging under 'their' arms and killing three when she leapt up, swinging her bat in all directions. One approached her from behind, but Seiko whirled around and smashed the bat through 'its' skull, spraying blood on the floor. Makoto looked sideways and saw a girl with bright blue and curly hair running carelessly towards them and also saw another girl, a very attractive girl with brown hair and choppy bangs adorning her looked like annoyed eyes. She was accompanied with two other male students, one with black shaggy that goes to his neck and the other with cowboy hat. "Allie! Y-Yeah is me!"

"Allie! Stop being so damn careless all the time!" yelled Seiko behind her. Allie watched with horror as 'they' swarmed Seiko and grabbed her.

"Shit, shit ,shit!" yelled Seiko swinging her bat. Geoffrey yelled in fury and jumped into the center of 'them', whirling his golf club viciously, and killing three, splashing blood over himself and Seiko. Geoffrey crouched and lunged at the one of 'them' that held Seiko's neck, stabbing it through the face. Seiko twisted around, falling into a low stance while kicking 'its' legs out from under 'it'. While 'it' was still in the air, she brought her bat down on 'its' neck, crushing it with a splatter of blood. Sojiro wove through 'them', killing as many as he could, but it wasn't enough.

"We need to get out of here, now! There's too many for us to handle!" Sojiro said as he crushed and killed as many of 'them' as possible.

"I think I have an Idea! Follow me!" said Avalyn as the group moved quickly towards the school exit and opened the door, the school grounds were littered with bodies and soaked in blood.

"Well, do you have a plan to get us out of here?" Seiko asked, swinging her baseball bat.

"As a matter-of-fact I do." said Avalyn jogging towards the parking lot.

"Spit it out, already." said Geoffrey kind of frustrated by her lack of explanation. Allie and Sojiro agreed under their breath. Makoto looked to the city with a mixture of surprise and horror. The sky was beginning to turn pink as the day wore on, and columns of black smoke rose into the air from multiple fires.

"What the fuck…" Seiko muttered as she followed Makoto's gaze to the scene outside the school grounds.

"Come on, Seiko! I though you said we had to hurry up!"Allie said, hitting Seiko on the head playfully. Seiko sighed rubbing the back of her head and kept walking.

Avalyn led the team through the school grounds not encountering any of 'them'.

"It's strange, don't you think? That 'they' haven't attacked us for awhile." Makoto said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Maybe...Just don't get careless." said Geoffrey as he glared at Allie and kept walking. Allie ignored his glare and kept walking besides Seiko.

"My plan is. One: Get the keys of a god damn school bus." Avalyn said turning around and putting a hand on her hip and continued. "And second: Get the fuck out of this hell hole." she said continuing her way towards the parking lot.

"Sounds like a plan." grinned Seiko.

Geoffrey stopped at the corner of the school that led to the parking lot, his ears perked for any sounds of movement, and when he heard none, he motioned the team around the corner. The group moved quickly, but quietly down the parking lot. Avalyn smiled as they ran; they would finally get out of this hellhole! Suddenly, Sojiro saw 'them' swarming the parking lot and the athletic field, attacking students who had survived.

"Damn! There's way too many!" said Sojiro.

"Well, we can't give up now." said Allie as she started running towards the school bus. "Damn it Allie!" said Seiko as she followed her, bashing 'them' as she ran.

"Well, you guys ready to kill some dead assholes?" Geoffrey yelled, jumping forward into the crowd of 'them'. Sojiro and Makoto looked at each other and gulped.

"Good luck, dude." said Makoto as he got in a attacking position. "Likewise." said Sojiro with his bow and arrow in hand.

* * *

"Killing 'them' is fun and all, but when are we going to get to the bus?" Geoffrey asked as he kicked one of 'them' back down the steps to the ground, the impact of hitting the ground headfirst shattering 'its' skull.

"Already on it!" Avalyn yelled in response as she dodged through 'their' outstretched arms, towards the bus. "Dammit, Allie!" Yelled Seiko as she kicked aside one of 'them' that had staggered towards her, and ran after Allie, bashing all of 'them' in her way and spattering crimson blood over the cold concrete. Allie jumped into the air, kicking one of 'their' faces as she flew through the air. Seiko had almost caught up to Allie, who was at the bus door, trying to get it open desperately. Allie felt one of 'them' grab her leg and pull her to the ground.

"Makoto! Catch!" Avalyn yelled, tossing Makoto the keys to the bus. Makoto caught the keys, flung the door open, and jumped into the driver's seat.

Allie screamed and smashed her palm into one of 'their' faces, but 'it' moaned in anger and bit down at Allie's throat as 'its' body pinned Allie to the ground.

"Not so fast, motherfucker!" Seiko yelled as she crushed 'it's' head with her bat several times, spewing blood all over Allie. "Get your ass in the bus, now!" said Seiko as she pulled her up and pushed her onto the bus. Sojiro felt a pair of cold, dead hands grip his throat from behind, and could feel the hot breath on his neck as 'it' prepared to bite down on his exposed neck. Sojiro suddenly felt exhausted and gave up.

"Ah, damn it." Sojiro sighed before 'it' bit down. Suddenly, the hands around his throat went slack, and Sojiro felt a warm liquid trickling down his neck. He felt it and looked dazedly at his hands, which were covered in sticky red blood. The one of 'them' that had been on his neck was now lying on the ground, 'its' head a bloody mess.

"Wow," he croaked," You really saved my sorry ass. Guess we're even." As Geoffrey pulled Sojiro to his feet smiling. "No proble-" but Geoffrey was interrupted.

"Hurry the hell up, guys! I'm tired of waiting!" Seiko yelled from the bus. Suddenly the boys heard the bus rumble to life, and saw Seiko grab the door in surprise, holding on for dear life. The bus plowed through 'them' towards the boys. The bus turned suddenly, sliding to a stop, flattening several of 'them' under its wheels.

"I got bored."Allie grinned from behind the wheel, with Makoto pissed sitting behind her. "Dammit, Allie! Give me some warning next time, will ya?" Seiko yelled as the boys piled onto the bus. Geoffrey pulled Allie from the driver's seat and took her place. "Aw! Come on Geoffrey!" Allie reclaimed taking a seat next to Sojiro.

"You're only fifteen, shrimp." said Geoffrey as he took the wheel, swerving violently onto a side road. "Why the hell did you do that?" Said Avalyn annoyed.

"We're going to my place, since my dad was in the military, we should get weapons." Seiko said smiling. "Well, all right then. Let's get there quickly, I need to get a shower and change my clothes." Seiko snorted. "We all do, princess." Avalyn ignored her and rolled her eyes.

Geoffrey laughed as he swerved the bus around a tight corner, causing one side of the bus to lift into the air. The group screamed and shouted in terror, and Allie held onto Sojiro so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and she left finger marks on his blood stained clothes. "Dammit, cowboy! Drive a little slower!" Screamed Seiko as she clung to the seat in front of her.

"Well you wanna get away from 'them', right? Well this is the fastest way!" Geoffrey said grinning as he pushed the gas pedal so that it was level with the floor beneath it. The bus roared as it jumped forward a little bit and shot down the road, plowing any of 'them' that got in their way aside. As the Geoffrey drove the bus down the road, Makoto broke the heavy silence that had fallen on the group after Seiko's outburst.

"Hey Geoffrey, it's getting dark. Shouldn't we hurry up and get to Seiko's house?"

"I would say that, except this damn bus has like, twenty miles left. So I'm going to find a gas station first."

Allie looked up at Sojiro who blushed at her and awkwardly patted her on the head, but she put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. "W-Why are you crying, Allie?" said Sojiro looking away blushing and embarrased.

"I-I don't wanna die." she said sniffing. Sojiro snapped his head to look at her with now dead serious eyes. "Who said we're gonna die?"

* * *

_**Woot! Tell me what you guys think. Again, please fill the form. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey! I'm still accepting Oc's, just PM them and please, please don't be anonymous. Anyway! On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aw shit. It's- ahh" Geoffrey said with a yawn as he switched on the headlights."It's getting dark, and I'm tired, and the damn bus needs gas. Shit." As Geoffrey drove around aimlessly, Makoto and Avalyn fell asleep. Allie fell asleep lying on Sojiro's shoulder, and after awhile he nodded off, leaving Seiko and Geoffrey. But Seiko decided to brake the silence.

"Ahh- ahh man. I'm beat." Seiko yawned, as she stared down at the darkened road. "Wait, there's a gas station down the road." Said Seiko standing up and walking over to Geoffrey's seat. "Right there."

Seiko pointed to a gas station about on hundred feet down the road with a giant flickering sign. Geoffrey yawned as he jammed the gas pedal down and the bus roared as it shot forward. As the gas station came up, Geoffrey pressed the brakes and skidded into the gas station. Blood and bodies littered the ground around the gas pumps.

"Oh shit, look at that pump over there. Watch out for that one." Said Seiko as she pointed to a car that was running with the gas tube on the ground with a big puddle of gas surrounding it.

Geoffrey slowed the bus down and pulled into the station, and the bus shuddered to a stop. Allie awoke from her nap, shaking her head sleepily. She looked up and the first thing she saw was Sojiro's sleeping face and blushed furiously, quickly standing up.

"Hah, um are we at Seiko's house yet?" She said with a nervous laugh. Geoffrey turned around and snorted. "All right, sleeping beauty. If you're so energetic, help me get some snacks from the store."

While Seiko got the pump and tried to figure out where to put the gas tube, Geoffrey and Allie walked tiredly to the station. Geoffrey held a finger up to his lips and gently pushed the door. The bells on the door jingled silently as Geoffrey and Allie stepped into the bright, artificial light. Allie looked around the rows of food and drinks.

"Shit." Geoffrey whispered as he saw two bodies lying in a pool of crimson liquid.

"Are they, you know, dead-dead?" Allie said nervous, moving behind him.

"I think so." he breathed and continued. "Allie go get some snacks for the others while I check the cash register." Allie nodded and grabbed a plastic bag, filling it with chips and drinks, while Geoffrey emptied the cash register. "Well, never know when this is gonna be handy." he said as he stuffed the cash into his blood-stained pockets.

Suddenly, the two heard moans from the darkness outside of the circle of light the gas station cast.

"Shit." Geoffrey and Allie said at the same time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" yelled Seiko from outside. Allie and Geoffrey ran quickly to the bus with their goods in hand.

"About fucking time!" screeched Seiko as she ran towards the bus. "Let's go!" Yelled Geoffrey as he jammed on the gas pedal, causing Sojiro, Avalyn and Makoto to wake up. Geoffrey yelled triumphantly as he plowed through 'them', splattering the window with more blood, making Allie bury her head in Sojiro's shoulder, which the gesture was making him blush. Avalyn looked up and saw a blushing Makoto, she too blushed. Her head was laying on Makoto's lap, she quickly sat up and looked away embarrased.

"I-I apologize." said Makoto also looking away embarrased. "No, I-I'm sorry." she said shyly, playing with her hair with her index finger. "D-Did we missed anything?" Makoto asked changing the subject, still looking away embarrased.

"Of course something happened." said Sojiro, stretching. "Well, we have snacks." said Seiko showing the plastic bag. "Great! I'm starving!" exclaimed Avalyn. Seiko walked down the bus' aisle and gave snacks to everybody. "Where's my snack, pretty lady?" pouted Geoffrey while driving. "Here" she said giving it. "Now keep driving, cowboy."

* * *

Seiko yawned loudly as she looked down the bus' aisle. Allie had fallen asleep on Sojiro's shoulder again, and his head was drooped in slumber and Makoto and Avalyn, sleeping as well, leaving Seiko and Geoffrey.

"Damn woman, go to sleep already." he said yawning. "Not tired." Seiko said as she rubbed her eyes. "Really." he smirked as he kept driving. "Yes, reall-aah" she yawned again.

"Don't be stubborn, woman." said Geoffrey sighing. "I'm not being stubborn. What if you fall asleep driving and kill us all?" she asked. "Mmm...Point taken." chuckled Geoffrey.

Geoffrey yanked on the steering wheel, and the bus skidded on the road, leaving rubber tracks, and he jammed on the gas again and the bus shot down a narrow road. Geoffrey slammed on the brakes, making everyone fall forwards in their seats. "Damn! What the fucking hell?" Avalyn yelled.

"I swear, next time we get in a vehicle, I'm driving." Said Avalyn helping up a blushing Makoto. "Nice try, princess." said Geoffrey, turning off the bus.

"We're here! This is my house." Said Seiko, pointing the small building that Geoffrey had stopped the bus outside of.

"T-Time to get up." Sojiro said softly, as Allie rubbed her eyes and held onto Sojiro's arm as he walked towards the door, shortly after everybody exited the bus and walked towards the small building.

Seiko took a key out of her blood-splattered pocket and opened the door to the rundown building. As they walked in, one of 'them' moaned and staggered towards the door, rubbing against the wall as 'it' ran, and smearing it with blood. Seiko lunged forward, grabbing 'its' jaw, and twisted violently, snapping 'its' neck without hesitation. Seiko gave the corpse a kick and motioned up the stairs. The group moved as silently as possible up the stairs, avoiding a confrontation with 'them'. As Allie slunk against the wall behind Sojiro, her foot caught on a limp body, and she fell to the ground with a crash. Immediately all of 'their' heads turned slowly to face the six.

"Oh shit." Said Seiko as 'they' began to walk slowly towards the group." Shit, shit, shit."

"Alright, Sojiro, my apartment is 4D, four doors down from where we are right now. Get Allie and Avalyn in there while I hold these bastards off."

Sojiro grabbed Allie and Avalyn and pulled them to Seiko's apartment door, and kicked one of 'them' in the face that crawled on the ground towards them, leaving a smear of red on the worn wood floors. Geoffrey looked back to see Sojiro fumbling with the key as he tried to put it into the lock as Geoffrey threw one of 'them' into the wall, cracking the fragile plaster. Makoto flipped backwards, avoiding a grab from one of 'them', and when he landed he spun and smashed 'it' in the face with a powerful kick, snapping 'its' neck. Seiko charged forwards and jabbed the heel of her palm into one of 'their' chests, sending 'it' flying backwards.

"Damn! Why are there so many?" Geoffrey said as he jumped backwards, avoiding another grab from one of 'them'. "I-I don't know." said Makoto as he twisted in mid- air, slamming his leg into 'its' chest and sending 'it' crashing to the ground.

Seiko rolled backwards and jumped onto her feet, and into a low combat stance. As one of 'them' lunged for her, she jumped nimbly out of the way, grabbing 'its' arm that was flopping uselessly by 'its' side as 'it' ran by, and smashed 'it' into the plaster wall, and throwing 'it' onto 'its' companion, knocking 'them' both to the ground. She did the same to the other one of 'them' and walked back down the hallway to her apartment door, which was ajar, and Seiko pushed it open and closed it silently.

"I'm tired as fuck." she said sliding down the door onto the floor but she got hit in the head by Geoffrey and Makoto who were trying to open it. "Fuck!" she muttered as she held the back of her head. "Woops, sorry!" grinned Geoffrey as he entered with Makoto shortly after. "Hah, yeah right. Asshole" she muttered standing up and walking towards the living room couch.

"Guys, help me push this." Seiko said motioning them to do the task. "Why? There isn't more of 'them'." said Avalyn leaning against the wall. "Can't help being cautious" muttered Geoffrey as they pushed the couch onto the door, blocking it.

"By the way, nice place." Geoffrey snickered as he took a look at the living room which it was filled with clothing everywhere. Seiko snorted and grinned. "Thanks, cowboy." said Seiko walking over to the girls with clothes in her hands.

"Here, put these on. You can't go around like that, number one you guys look, well never mind." Seiko said smiling." But you might catch a cold, kinda chilly out there, you too Allie." she said giving them clothes. Both of them picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

"U-Um, Seiko?" said Makoto rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Yeah?" Seiko said as she walked over to the kitchen, checking for food. "Can we also shower and change?" he said looking at the floor with fascination. "Sure, follow me guys." Seiko said as she walked towards her dad's old bedroom. When the boys arrived they stared in awe, the room was so clean compared to the rest of the apartment. "Feel free to take any clothes you want." Seiko said, her eyes sad and quickly left the room.

"That was...weird." said Geoffrey as he took his blood stained shirt off. "I know right, she looked so upset." said Sojiro as he checked out the closet. "Y-yes." said Makoto as he changed.

Seiko turned on the light in her room and began whistling as she walked over to her closet and began to rummage through it. "Hell yeah!" She said with a triumphant grin as she held up her dad's old AR15 rifle up to the light. "Ah, old man, I miss ya." Seiko quickly after changed her clothes to a t-shirt and boxers and made her way towards her closet.

"Who do you miss?" said Avalyn as she entered Seiko's room drying up her hair, with Allie shortly after. "Her dad." Allie answered simply, sitting on Seiko's bed. Seiko nodded and quickly changed the subject. " I guess my clothes fit you rather tight, princess." she snickered eyeing her tight tank top and sweats, while she emptied the closet.

"Shu-Shut up!" Avalyn growled, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air while Allie just giggled. "Well, this clothes are kinda big on me, Seiko." Allie said a she stood up while Seiko eyed her baggy, pink pajamas. Geoffrey walked into Seiko's room with only a pair of boxers and leaned against the door frame. "I'm hungry." The girls looked at him and blushed furiously. "T-Then go eat, there's food in the kitchen." Seiko said shyly while Allie and Avalyn nodded.

* * *

**So yeah! Tell me what you think and please review, thanks!**

**Also, I'm having trouble coming up with a storyline, if you guys have a good storyline idea please PM me, I'd really appreciate. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! How are you? Good? Great? Awesome? Sorry! I was supposed to update this yesterday but I was so damn lazy. Sorry this chapter is sorta rushed and short. I'm sorry. By the way, you guys can call me Tatiana ! Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Seiko stuck the AR15 in her belt, and grabbed the three cases of bullets she had in her drawers. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a bag off of the top shelf also grabbing padlocks, ropes and nails. She put the stuff and the bullets into the bag, and snapped her fingers, remembering something. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up her dad's old military tag and put it around her neck. Seiko sighed and exited her room towards the kitchen and set her AR15 rifle on the kitchen table.

"Holy shit! Where did you get that from?" Geoffrey yelped in surprise as her walked towards it. "My dad's" she said shrugging and holsters the rifle back in her belt.

"By the way, nice outfit." Geoffrey said grinning while eyeing her denim shorts-shorts, black thigh-high socks, t-shirt and converse. "Thanks, not bad yourself." she said winking and walking towards the kitchen. Geoffrey sighed leaning against the table and said "Do you have any spare guns or something that you know, I can use?"

Seiko nodded and said. "Wait here." After several minutes, Seiko came with two M1911 pistols, one in each hand. "This is what I have besides the rifle." she said putting the pistols onto the table with two small boxes of ammo. "Holy shit, nice guns." Geoffrey said as he stucked them in his belt. Seiko grinned walking towards the empty living room also looking at the clock, it was five in the morning.

"Kinda early, don't ya think?" Seiko said as she turned around and saw a pissed, sleepy Avalyn. Seiko snickered. Avalyn had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy, she also had dry drool on her chin.

"W-Will you keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep! But NOOOOO! You guys just had to speak!" Avalyn shouted, glaring at the two. "Someone's cranky." Geoffrey muttered under his breath, Seiko nodded in agreement.

"Calm down, sleeping beauty." Allie said annoyed, sitting on the hand-made bed in the living room floor. "Tell me about it." Sojiro yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I-I think we shouldn't yell, incase there's more of' them'." said Makoto standing up and stretching shyly.

"Good point. Well, now that you guys are up, get dressed. We're leaving as soon the sun rises." Seiko said grabbing the bag fill with essentials. "W-Why?! We're fine as it is!" shouted Avalyn, yet again. Seiko sighed and rubbed her temples. "C-Calm down, Avalyn." said Makoto, putting his hand on her shoulder shyly. Avalyn instantly blushed and relaxed, she took a deep breath and continued.

"Why we're leaving?"

"Because, Sojiro needs to get his bow and arrow from his house." Seiko said putting a hand on her hip and continued. "Also, we need to get Makoto's eskrima sticks."

Suddenly, Avalyn was about to answer but because of their shouting and yelling it attracted unwanted attention. The group snapped their heads towards the entrance, terrified. "F-Fuck." Sojiro muttered to himself. Geoffrey ran towards the small balcony with her weapon in hand climbing it.

The door busted open because the strength of 'them' even though with the couch blocking the entrance. Seiko then looks at Allie after striking down one of 'them' using her bat.

"I don't know about you, but I sure as hell am going to plow through these lumps of dead meat."

Allie, being the kind of person she always is, looks back at Seiko and whines, "But there are a lot of them!"

Seiko stops, and shoots Allie a look that said 'Are you serious?' before bringing her attention back to the ongoing fight. Suddenly, no more 'them' came barging through the door. Avalyn ran over to the entrance and peeked her head, there were more of 'them' coming towards the group on the right side of the hall. Geoffrey ran to the hall and made a left turn towards the stairs and onto the roof.

"Go! Go! Go!" Geoffrey stood at the base of the balcony, beckoning his friends to hurry up. Not before long, the group already reached the stairs. It was a good thing though, that the zombies were only coming from below, meaning that the path going up was home-free, or rather, zombie-free.

As the group reached the third floor, they ran across the hall to the far side, where a ladder to the roof was waiting for them. One-by-one, they all made it up to the roof, safe. Looking down, they saw that their shouting had actually filled the street… with zombies. Thankfully, zombies didn't know how to climb up ladders, so they were safe. As another blessing, the building they were on was connected to the other buildings in the block, so they would be safe for the time being.

"Let's continue moving. The longer we wait, the less the chance of meeting with living people." Geoffrey says, wiping his forehead on a towel he picked up in Seiko's apartment, before stashing them on his belt. "We can use the rooftops to safely cross this block."

Later on, while maneuvering through the rooftops, an idea hit Sojiro and he asks everyone, "H-Hey guys, did anyone else bring some useful stuff from the apartment? I brought a knife, just in case."

Without breaking their current pace, Seiko opens her bag and looks inside. "Well, I brought some rope, some padlocks, and some magazines." After enumerating what she brought, Seiko looks up and sees the shocked faces of her group mates. "Huh? What?"

A man clears his throat and says to her, "Well, I've never thought that you'd have the foresight to bring decent stuff, but I didn't properly hear that last item."

Seiko immediately blushed and clears her throat, "W-Who are you?" The man glared at her coldly while Seiko eyed him. He had semi-long, black/brown hair with sideburns down to his lower cheek. Also has medium build, not full of muscle but not skinny either and light brown skin. The only scar visibleis a small scar running across the left side of his face. He had one eye blue while the other is red.

"Ramon De Leon."

* * *

**So uh, did you like it? Then review!**

**Oh! and one more thing! I'm beginning another Oc story, feel free to check it out and send me your Oc! But don't worry, this story comes first. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
